You Come Around and the Armour Falls
by x.keepingthemoon.x
Summary: With Merlin in trouble, Arthur does the one thing he never thought he'd be ready to do.


**I don't own Merlin. **

**I know this sort of thing has been done before, but I wanted to have a crack at doing my own :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in worry. He lifted his head and focused his gaze on the unconscious figure on the small bed in front of him.

Merlin.

Gwen sat opposite Arthur on the other side of the bed. She held Merlin's still hand loosely in her own, her pretty face creased in concern.

Arthur looked away. He couldn't bear to see Merlin in this state. Merlin was his closest friend. His companion.

His love.

Not that anybody knew about that, of course. Arthur was in line to become the next king of Camelot, and Merlin was his manservant. If anything were to occur between them it would be unseemly.

And Arthur knew his father would never allow it.

The future king was expected to marry someone who would be able to provide him with an heir to the throne, something that Merlin could not – and would never be able to – do. Arthur didn't care. If it were up to him, he would become a commoner, living with and loving Merlin for the entirety of his lifetime.

But he had a duty; a responsibility both to his father and the whole of Camelot.

As a human being, he also had a duty to Merlin. One that he intended to fulfil to the best of his ability.

So it was their own secret – his and Merlin's – that no one else in Camelot knew about.

And now Merlin was in trouble; in danger. And Arthur had no clue as to what he was supposed to do.

Gwen sighed across from him, her soft voice cutting through the silence. "Surely there's something we can do."

"No, my dear," Gaius spoke up from where he was sitting at the wobbly table, "not until we identify the nature of the spell." He flicked the page over in the large book he was searching through, his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Arthur sighed again. The spell. The reason why they were in this predicament.

It had started out as a perfect day. Maybe it was a sign, Arthur thought, that something would go wrong.

He had woken up early, the morning sun just starting to peek through the window. Merlin was sprawled out beside him, soft snores coming from his mouth. Arthur had perched himself up on his elbow and watched him for a few moments, making Merlin twitch as he brushed his fingers lightly across his cheek, stifling his laughter. He'd soon replaced his fingers with his lips, placing feather-like kisses across Merlin's face and neck in a half-hearted attempt to wake him.

When Merlin had _finally_ opened his eyes, he'd laughed, looping his arms around Arthur's neck and allowing Arthur to do the same to his waist.

Arthur had smiled warmly at him, then leaned across to kiss the end of Merlin's nose, something he knew Merlin said he hated ("It makes me feel like a _girl_, Arthur!") but actually secretly loved. Merlin had simply rolled his eyes fondly and nestled in a bit closer to his partner, content to see the day away lying by Arthur's side.

He'd had to threaten to ban Merlin from his bed for a week before the brunet dragged himself away from Arthur's side, grumbling all the while about tough love. Arthur had grabbed his waist, reeling him back in for one more kiss before shooing him out the door, telling him his father would throw him in the stocks for the third time this month if he didn't get going.

Arthur couldn't get the dopey grin off his face all through breakfast.

He'd called in to see his father for a morning report shortly after, and for once the old man had nothing to complain about and no pressing matters for Arthur to take care of, something that Arthur was sure he would never again witness in his lifetime.

At training, the knights had all been on their best behaviour, perhaps due to Gwaine's illness from consuming a bit too much ale the night before.

Arthur had walked away, sweaty and satisfied with the morning's progression.

Like he said, he should have known something was going to happen.

It was two hours past noon when Arthur had rounded up Merlin and met some of the knights in the courtyard for the scheduled hunting trip. They'd travelled east out of the citadel, riding for almost an hour until they stopped.

Arthur had managed to quickly take down a deer, Percival following with another shortly after. They'd caught four pheasants as well in the short amount of time.

He definitely should have known. Days never ran this smoothly. Ever.

They were just packing up from the hunt when it happened. Arthur, Gwaine and Percival were hanging their kills from the horses and Merlin had decided to take advantage of the situation and load his own horse up with as much firewood as he could take back with him. He was further into the forest than the others – by a hundred paces or so – when he distinctly heard it. Arthur knew he'd heard it, because he himself had heard it and the voice was from the same direction Merlin was in.

A young woman's cry for help rang through the forest.

Startled, Merlin had dropped his load and headed towards the distress call immediately. He couldn't have waited for Arthur – no, because that would have made too much sense if it was a trap and Arthur was _armed_ – and so Arthur found himself sprinting through the forest, more concerned for his manservant than for the cry of help.

It had to be a trap. Arthur knew it. The voice had been too close, popping up suddenly in the middle of the dense forest. Surely they would have heard any previous cry for help sooner than they did.

But Merlin – the good, kind-hearted lad that he was – hadn't known that, and no matter how many times before Arthur had told him never to separate himself from the rest of the group, that's what he'd done.

Arthur had just made it into a small clearing in time to witness Merlin falling to the ground unconscious in front of a young woman probably no older than himself. The woman had turned to smirk at Arthur before disappearing into the forest.

Arthur had run to Merlin, dropping to the ground beside him as Gwaine and Percival went in pursuit of the woman. He'd leaned down, placing his ear against Merlin's mouth to check if he was still breathing.

He'd shook Merlin, trying to get him to wake but to no avail. When Gwaine and Percival appeared empty-handed, Arthur had ordered them all back to the castle immediately, carrying Merlin straight to Gaius as soon as they'd arrived.

Gaius had only needed to take one look at Merlin to identify it as magic.

"Aha!" Gaius exclaimed, tearing Arthur back to the present. "Of course, it has to be!"

Arthur straightened in his chair. "What is it, Gaius?"

"A love spell. _The enchantment can be broken only by the individual receiving a kiss from their true love,_" Gaius read aloud, "_and the spell may only be cast if the individual is already affected by that which is the only cure._"

There was a brief silence.

"So...what? You have to be in love to have the spell cast?" Gwaine looked curiously around the room from where he lay across two seats.

Gaius pursed his lips, raising his white eyebrows as he peered over his glasses at the book. "It would appear so."

There was another brief pause as these words sunk in.

"Love?" Gwen exclaimed, "Merlin's in _love_?"

Arthur shifted awkwardly in his seat, his heart beating a bit faster.

Gwaine laughed loudly in disbelief. "Merlin can't be in love. He's, well..._Merlin_."

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously, his blood boiling in defence of his love. "Well obviously he _is_, you fool."

Gwaine's laughter died down, his expression becoming serious. "What? With _who_?"

More silence.

He looked thoughtful. "What about Freya?"

Everyone in the room except Arthur refrained from rolling their eyes at the suggestion.

"She's _dead_, you idiot."

"Yes," Gwaine said slowly, "she died. And then she became Lady of the Lake. She might be able to wake him up."

"Oh, yeah, _great_ idea," Arthur snapped impatiently. "We'll just toss Merlin into the lake _unconscious _and see what happens then, shall we?"

Gwaine promptly shut up.

Several long minutes of silence followed.

Gaius sighed. "Well it's got to be someone Merlin knows. What about that girl he always talks to down by the well?"

Arthur sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he studied Merlin's face. It was smooth and calm, without a care in the world. Arthur had watched it like this before, although it had been in his own room, and not Merlin's small one.

Gwen scrunched her nose up. "She's pregnant, Gaius. And married to the tax collector's son."

"Oh, well perhaps not then."

Gwaine smirked. "Unless Merlin's got a wild side he's not telling us about."

His words caused Arthur's blood to boil. Nobody talked about Merlin that way. "For goodness' sake, Gwaine, shut up!"

"I was just kidding, Arthur. We all know Merlin's as innocent as a doormouse."

Actually, that wasn't something Arthur knew. All of a sudden it was his turn to smirk.

"I figured Merlin had someone in his life," Gaius said, taking off his glasses and resting them on the open book. "I often hear him leaving late at night and returning early in the morning."

Arthur stood from his seat and made his way to the window, looking outside. He would have to remember to give Merlin a smack around the head for that later, if they could work out how to get out of this mess.

He'd kiss it better afterwards, of course.

"Are you _sure_ you've got the right spell, Gaius?" Arthur looked across the room at him, both hoping and dreading it if Gaius were wrong. On the one hand, Arthur hoped he was wrong, and there would be another way to break the spell. But they would also be no closer to helping Merlin. If Gaius was right, well, things were about to get interesting.

Gaius skimmed the page once more. "It is a very...unusual enchantment. The possibility of there being another just like it is highly improbable. There are no other known spells that are able to put one into such a state so immediately."

Gwen looked thoughtful. "Does the love have to be returned? What if he's in love with his true love but she doesn't know it yet?"

Gaius skimmed the book again, his eyes searching the worn page. "_The love must be reciprocated and both individuals be aware of the circumstances in order for the spell to be able to be cast._"

"Merlin is in a relationship...Merlin is in _love_ and he's never told us." Gwen's forehead creased. "Why wouldn't he tell us? We are his closest friends."

Well, things were just getting more awkward for Arthur. He stared out the window, focusing on a spot in the distance as the sun began to set on the day.

Gwaine pulled himself upright so he was sitting in one of the chairs. "She'd better be nice. Nobody is worthy of deserving Merlin. He is the most sincere, loyal person I have ever met. He finds beauty in everything." He paused for a moment. "Heck, maybe it's me. Might as well give it a go."

He started moving towards the innocent man lying on the bed.

Arthur saw red. "Don't _touch _him, you fool!"

Gwaine backed up, his hands held up in surrender with a grin on his face. "Again, just joking."

"Well stop joking around! I think there are more important things to worry about right now."

The room again went silent for a few long minutes.

Arthur knew how to get Merlin back. His Merlin. He was the only one who knew. Every moment Merlin continued to lay there was due to the fact that Arthur was a coward. He wasn't ready for anyone to find out. He was so _happy _with Merlin that sometimes it seemed to be driving him crazy. He would often find himself with a smile on his face for no apparent reason in the middle of one of his father's meetings, so aware that Merlin was standing just a couple of feet behind him. He would wake up in the night with Merlin in his arms and just watch him sleep for hours on end.

What it all came down to, then, was the fact that Arthur was a selfish being. While he knew how to cure Merlin, he was waiting to see if there was any other possible outcome before allowing the world to know their best kept secret. He didn't want things to change. He liked their privacy and the thrill they both got from sneaking around. It wasn't supposed be like this. No one was meant to find out yet.

Gaius sighed in slight frustration. "Surely, there's got to be _someone_. You lot should know, he's closer to you than anyone else."

Gwen looked slightly guilty. Arthur knew she would be punishing herself for not paying closer attention to Merlin. Gwaine still had a look of disbelief plastered on his face, as though he couldn't actually believe that Merlin was in love. Gaius looked contemplative, thoughtful and wise.

Arthur sighed. He looked over his shoulder, back at the sleeping form on the bed. He looked so fragile and innocent laying there, a cute pout on his face while he slept. Arthur knew that Merlin would not be so cowardly. If the roles were reversed, Merlin would not hesitate to save him, regardless of the consequences that would follow.

He knew what he had to do. He was the only one with the ability to save Merlin. He'd rather live with everyone knowing than live without Merlin.

He would choose Merlin, a million times over.

Merlin, the bumbling idiot. His closest friend and the most important person in his life. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to stop putting off the inevitable. It was the only solution; the only way to be able to get Merlin back for good.

They were star-crossed lovers. The two that weren't supposed to go together but somehow just _fit_.

Perfectly.

Arthur took a deep breath, his back still to the room.

"It's me."

There was a pause.

He really was beginning to hate silences.

"What's you?" He heard Gaius speak from behind him.

Arthur turned around. "I'm the one in love with Merlin."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows, folding his arms in front of his chest. "You?"

Arthur nodded, moving to Merlin's side.

"No," Gwen shook her head. "I would know. If it was you, I would know."

Arthur looked away from her gaze and took Merlin's hand in his. Of course he felt guilty about not telling people, Gwen most of all. But he still liked the alternative better.

Gwaine scoffed. "You? As if. What would a guy like Merlin possibly see in a guy like you?"

Arthur tried to ignore the hurt his words caused. "I ask myself that every single day."

Gaius watched on silently. It came as a surprise to him that Merlin and Arthur were in a relationship, but he could tell Arthur was not lying. He was royalty and had been brought up in a noble manner. Plus he knew that Arthur would not say such a thing when they would easily find out in a moment if it were not true.

Gwaine cocked his head to the side. "Prove it."

Arthur had been expecting this, of course. He was still holding on to the slight hope that he might be able to keep his and Merlin's relationship between him and Merlin.

But this was the only way. He was sure of his actions.

He slid off the chair he had been seated on so that he was on his knees beside the bed.

_Here goes_, he thought.

Leaning over, he placed his lips on Merlin's soft ones, leaving them there for several moments before pulling back.

The beautiful boy beneath him stirred, causing a grin to break out on Arthur's face.

"Mmm. Good morning." Merlin automatically looped his arms around Arthur's neck, the same as he always did as he snatched Arthur's lips in a quick kiss.

Gwen, who had been leaning in toward the bed, sat up abruptly, a squeak escaping from her lips.

Gwaine stood up in a hurry, shock written on his features. "Wha-?"

Arthur cleared his throat, placing his hands on Merlin's waist. "Merlin."

The boy in question opened his eyes, realising they were not alone in the room. He shrieked when he noticed their company, scrambling to sit up in bed and holding on to Arthur's arm tightly.

"Well," Gaius began after yet another pause, "welcome back, Merlin."

He closed his book with a soft thud, picking it up and ambling out of the room as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

Merlin watched him go, his mouth agape. He was pretty sure he had just been kissed by Arthur – and then _kissed_ Arthur – in front of everyone.

He felt a soft touch on his arm and turned to Arthur, who had a smile on his face. Arthur pulled him quickly into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around the small torso. Merlin placed his arms around Arthur, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

And then, with their still shell-shocked best friends in the room, Arthur kissed Merlin. All of the worry he'd been feeling dissipated, focusing only on the man he loved in his arms.

Pulling back, he did the thing-that-Merlin-said-he-hated-so-much-but-actual ly-secretly-loved, placing a small kiss on his nose.

"I love you," he whispered against Merlin's lips.

The other boy smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
